Hostile Takeover
by ViceCity86
Summary: They thought with all their enemies gone that it was over... they forgot one. (Set after Sally's Story by Howl Of A Werewolf)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This picks up where Sally's Story by Howl Of A Werewolf left off. Please read that first. For more info on Ivory, please read Grand Theft Mercenary and Mercenary, Property Of The Mafia by Jak0taku22.**

Sally felt someone pull her off the ground and opened her eyes to see Dash and Carly as they help her into the car nearby, Dash sitting next to Sally and checking on her while Carly got in the front and drove off, away from Stretch's dead body.

"Franklin's gonna be pissed when he finds out what happens." Carly says.

' _Hell yeah, he is.'_ Sally thought, her body hurting from what Stretch did to her.

The three of them stopped at the De Santa residence, seeing Amanda and Tracey's cars as well as a bicycle…

"I guess the family moved back in." Dash says as she and Carly helped Sally into the house and upstairs, Amanda and Tracey arguing as usual.

"They never shut up. Even you and I weren't like that." Sally says to Dash as she and Carly patched Sally up.

Stretch is gone, he had it coming but… it's still taking a life, even though he fucked his life up a long time ago.

Sally could guess from the look on Carly's face that she got no enjoyment out of killing Devin… that's good because it still means that the part of her before the hospital shootout a few years ago is still there, the part of her that could never take a life and enjoy it.

"Is it okay if we stay here tonight?" Sally asks, Carly nodding. Numbness has also set in as she's realised that the people who have hurt them are all gone.

Well, except for Ivory… he's still out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows… waiting until Carly lowers her guard so he can strike at the right moment.

Carly glanced out the window, looking at the city… but through different eyes and humming _Tonight, Tonight, Tonight_ by Genesis.

"Carly?" Dash says, Carly looking at her before Dash pulled her into a hug.

Judging from the look on her face, Carly was a bit startled at first but hugged Dash in return. "If he does show back up, we'll make sure he never gets near you again." She says, both of them letting go.

 **Carly's P.O.V, A while later…**

Something tells me that dealing with our enemies was only just the beginning of something none of us will be prepared for… I don't know why but when I looked outside earlier, I imagined the city destroyed and buildings on fire and boarded up as looters tried to steal everything in sight.

The last time a riot occurred in Los Santos was 1992, after Frank Tenpenny was acquitted of the charges he was facing… basically, everyone in the city snapped and who could blame them?

"Carly?" Johnny says after walking into my room and sitting down on my bed, lightly tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"They're gone now… only one left is him." I say, Johnny wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing me on my forehead. I feel safe with him, I feel loved…

And right now, I want to close the door and enjoy being with the one I love. Johnny lets go and I stand up, walking over and closing the door, locking it before Johnny pulls me into his arms and we kiss again.

I hope Trevor is at his strip club and not in the house… but knowing him, he'll find out what Johnny and I have been doing lately and go batshit crazy.

Like he always does…

I open my eyes the next morning, a bit worn out but safe in Johnny's arms and my head on his shoulder, Johnny snoring like he normally does.

It's quiet for once… but it's not gonna last long. I hear Trevor's footsteps before hearing his voice and then he starts pounding on the door violently.

"Wake up, Carly Jade! It's a great day to be alive!" Trevor shouts, Johnny's eyes snapping open.

"Yeah or to beat someone to death, you crazy fucking fool!" I yell back at him, Johnny laughing a bit.

Yeah, peace and quiet never lasts, especially with a man like Trevor Philips barging into someone's home and beating on a door first damn thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Stay in here with Sally and the others, we'll go try to get the disturbance to stop!" Carly says, helping Dash's nose stop bleeding after helping her reset her nose, which ended up broken again after a fight between her and Trevor earlier that day._

" _Alright, kid, just be careful out there. Don't let her out of your sight, Johnny boy." Dash says, her and Johnny hugging before Johnny and Carly join Packie and Franklin outside, the noise escalating from shouting to punching, gunfire and screams._

" _I hope they know what the hell they're doing." Dash says quietly._

"Hey. Where's Carly?" Sally says after walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"She, Johnny, Franklin and Packie went outside to try to keep the neighborhood under control, it's getting crazy out there." Dash says, putting the ice pack back in the freezer.

"I just hope they don't get hurt or get themselves killed-" Sally says before both heard multiple footsteps and the doors opening, both sisters running into the foyer as Johnny, Carly, Franklin and Packie ran in, Carly shooting at several pedestrians who had been chasing the group with pitchforks and torches, the pedestrians retreating.

"Yeah and your cousin's a three legged toad stool!" Carly yelled when the group's attackers retreated, Johnny and Packie slamming and locking the doors.

"It's escalating to riotous conditions out there, isn't it?" Dash asks.

"They chased us for three blocks when Packie tried to break up a fistfight!" Franklin says, the glass breaking and a pedestrian trying to drag Carly out the door, Johnny shooting him and chasing him off.

"That was nuts!" Carly says after examining her scraped up right arm, Johnny taking her into the kitchen and helping her patch her arm up.

"Hell no, go bleed outside!" Amanda says after barging in.

"Shut it, Madam Godzilla!" Johnny snaps at Amanda, who stormed upstairs and walked into her and Michael's room, slamming the door shut.

"This whole damn city's gone nuts! It's gone beyond this neighborhood and spilled out into South LS!" Franklin says before calling Lamar.

"Frank, where the fuck are you?! Every gang member is chasing my ass down!" Lamar says.

"Rockford Hills, Michael's house." Franklin says.

"Alright, I'll go find crazy dude and join you over there!" Lamar says, both hanging up as Dash and Sally walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Carly asks while Johnny bandages her arm, Dash and Sally seeing little pieces of blood stained glass on the countertop and blood stained tweezers next to them.

"We've had worse injuries. How are you not screaming in pain?" Dash says.

"Got shot outside my old high school when I was 16, nerves are damaged in that arm and I haven't felt pain in it since. Damn Ivory." Carly says.

"Wait, Ivory Smith? I've heard of that psycho bastard, Trevor said that Ivory betrayed him during a weapons deal a few years ago." Franklin says.

"Knowing Trevor, Ivory either got shot or beaten up within inches of his life." Carly says.

"Probably a bit of both." Johnny says before he and Carly kiss.

"Get away from her!" Trevor yelled, Carly flipping him off.

"When we have kids, he ain't getting anywhere near them." Johnny says quietly, pissing Trevor off.

"I'm ramming a fucking knife in Carly's stomach when she ends up pregnant!" Trevor shouts.

"Hey, enough! Cut that bullshit out so we can find a way to stop these fucking riots, Trevor! If you can't put your fucking anger aside, then get the fuck away and stay the fuck away from me and Johnny!" Carly says, yelling the last part because she was getting fed up with Trevor's attitude.

Lamar was also getting fed up, pulling Trevor aside and slamming his fist into Trevor's face.

"Lamar, what the fuck?! I thought we were friends!" Trevor yells.

"We are friends but Carly's right, you need to get your fucking head right and put your anger aside for now so we all can get out of this alive, Trevor!" Lamar says angrily, the others finding themselves shocked but also impressed that Lamar stood up to Trevor and told him off.

Carly heard the door knob rattle and grabbed her AP pistol before walking over and opening the door, Michael and Connor jumping back.

"Whoa, ease up on the trigger finger, tiny." Connor says, Carly switching the safety back on and putting her gun in the waistband of her denim shorts.

"Can't blame her, it's crazy out there. What the hell happened?!" Michael says, noticing Carly's bandaged up arm and the broken glass.

"Crazed rioter tried to drag me out the door, ended up getting shot." Carly says after her and Michael hug.

"Fucking hell. Who or what started these damn riots? And for what reason?" Michael says after they let go.

"We'll find that out later, right now we need to get these riots under control before everyone in Los Santos ends up killing each other." Sally says, grabbing her AP pistol as Dash grabbed her Browning BDA pistol, Carly reloading her own AP pistol and Johnny walking upstairs, returning with more weapons and ammo, including his M16.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

I hope we know what the hell we're doing, Los Santos has turned into a warzone basically overnight!

Ivory, you psychotic son of a bitch!

I thought you died in the warehouse explosion but obviously not, I know that you're behind this!

Trevor lightly tugs on the back of my dark red tank top but I swat his hand away, in no mood for talking to him.

"Back off, Trevor." Johnny says, carefully pulling me close to him. Trevor reloads his Sawn off shotgun and all of us walk outside, the chaos blended together and making a loud city even louder…

Hell doesn't even begin to describe what's going on now. People are slaughtering each other like animals and it's gotta stop one way or another.

 **Dash's P.O.V**

I thought it was over with yesterday when we settled everything, so to speak… obviously not, judging from the look on Carly's face.

Whoever Ivory is, causing a riot just to get the attention of someone you want to kill is going too damn far! Whatever Carly did to piss him off, this isn't a sane way of dealing with it!

"I gotta get my eyes checked!" Trevor says after hitting a pedestrian with his truck, Carly almost falling out of the truck and Johnny grabbing her. Who gave this lunatic a license?!

"Oh, sorry kiddo." Trevor says, slowing down a bit and letting Carly take some deep breaths as she rested her head on Johnny's shoulder.

Damn… I hope she'll be okay.


End file.
